


and to be loved in return

by lostinthefire



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Night Vale does not understand bounderies, Other, Voyeurism, but it's a sentient city so what do you expect, creepycute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-06
Updated: 2014-09-06
Packaged: 2018-02-16 08:35:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2263014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinthefire/pseuds/lostinthefire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Night Vale is in love with Cecil, who's in love with Carlos, who's in love with Cecil, who's in love with Night Vale.</p><p>[or the one in which Night Vale is sentient and has strong feelings].</p>
            </blockquote>





	and to be loved in return

**Author's Note:**

> This has been sitting around in my gdocs forever and I finally got around to re-reading it and picking it up a bit. I am so very in love with Night Vale being its own character and I couldn't help but try my hand at doing something interesting with it and the boys.

You are in love, you are in love, you are in love.

You test the words out, taste them on the lips of people who don't know why they're saying them and they taste true but you can't help but wonder.

is this love? Or is this infatuation?

~

It's true that Cecil is in love. Maybe 'love' is too strong a word, as he barely knows the man but he feels it's as good a word as any to describe his emotions. His heart flutters, his stomach turns. It's the best anxiety he's ever felt.

And maybe he's too quick to jump on a word to define his emotions, maybe he should wait and see how this goes but he _wants_ to be in love. He wants to know what it's like to feel dizzy and excited and so lost in the throws of adoration that he doesn't know what to do with himself.

~

Carlos has no idea what he's doing.

He's a little bit in love and more than a little fascinated and frankly, he can't entirely tell the two apart at this point. It's wonderful in a way, though also terrifying, to not understand what's going on but he's all right with that. At least for now.

~

How does this story go, you wonder. How will it end?

Will it be them, curled up together and in love? Will it end messily with hearts being broken and tears being shed? Will it be something else entirely, something you, in all your wisdom can't anticipate? You don't know.

But you love him, you're strange little man with the voice that makes you melt. You want him to know that you care.

So maybe you find his love, maybe you find his scientist and you make him more loving than fascinated, more caring than curious.

Is that so wrong?

~

And Cecil is in love and love and more love. He is dizzy with it, reeling from the sheer amount of emotion that he has built up in his chest. He doesn't know what to do with it, doesn't understand exactly how to express himself, so he comes out with compliments, adoring words that hopefully say what he wants.

And every time he sings Carlos' praises, he believes them a little more., falls a little more in love.

~

Carlos is wonderfully confused.

He's almost constantly learning, studying and getting to know the town and it's strangeness and when he's not? He's with Cecil. He's with this wonderful, bizarre man who he never thought he could fall in love with and yet....

Yet here he is,, in love and in lust and in...everything. He's ready for anything when it comes to Cecil and he's willing to take it all in, if Cecil will let him.

~

Maybe neither of them know, not really. Maybe they think it's just the two of them but that doesn't matter. You've never been one to let recognition, or the lack thereof, stop you from getting what you want.

And you have him, unconventional as it is. You have him wrapped up in the arms of the man you pass through, the one who's in love with you in a different way.

They don't know that there's three in bed. They don't know that three are kissing, touching, loving, learning each other through hands and teeth and mouths. They don't understand.

But you don't mind and you don't care and as long as this stays the way it is, your love and his love and their love for you, you're all right.

You can be happy and they can be happy and time will bleed and turn and push on, continuing as long as you know the feeling of hands on bodies, lips pressed together and the feeling of fluttering hearts and dizzying, lovely thoughts.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me elsewhere:  
> [My DW](http://rootsofthestories.dreamwidth.org) (which I use regularly)  
> [My Tumblr](http://analtarofstars.tumblr.com/) (which I am very rarely on)  
> [My Twitter](http://twitter.com/harvestgraces) (which I am on at random)


End file.
